Discussion utilisateur:Slowteuh
Bonjour, Merci à toi. Je suis content que quelqu'un s'occupe enfin de ce wiki, je trouvais dommage qu'il soit si pauvre par rapport à son homologue anglais... (je n'ai pas vraiment les qualités rédactionnelles pour le faire, contrairement à toi). Je trouve que tu fais déjà pas mal de boulots dans chaque article et tu en fais beaucoup par jour ! Du coup ça me motive pour aider comme je peux :) Floupy (discussion) août 12, 2015 à 13:14 (UTC) infobox missions Salut Concernant les infobox de missions, je vais attendre que ce soit finalisé, ce que j'ai vu sur le wiki anglais c'est qu'il y a une possibilité de mettre les récompenses et niveaux pour les modes chasseur ultime et chasseur ultime 2, c'est sympa. PS : GG pour toutes tes contributions PapyMochi (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 13:39 (UTC)PapyMochi Modifs à faire J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas les personnages de Pre-Sequel dans le menu déroulant personnages jouables, mais je ne sais pas comment mettre à jour. Autre pb, j'ai nommé la page « Bureau de Jack » en « Bureau de Zack » et là encore je ne sais pas comment corriger le pb. PapyMochi (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 15:19 (UTC)PapyMochi Missions et autres ok pour les missions, je vais faire comme tu dis en incluant les tableaux sur la page de la zone et en utilisant les catégories (mais j'ai des pb d'actualisation pour savoir ce qui a été fait) et j'ai dû créer encore deux pages fautives pour le « Bureau de Jack » le pb est qu'un J s'est transformé en Z concernant le menu déroulant des persos, quel est son intérêt alors si d'une part on ne peut avoir tout les persos et d'autre part ceux-ci sont accessibles directement depuis la page d'accueil ? Il faudrait peut-être envoyer sur des catégories : persos de Borderlands, persos de B2, persos de BPS. PapyMochi (discussion) octobre 28, 2015 à 15:38 (UTC)PapyMochi Trophées Trophées sur Playstation, Succès sur Steam ou Xbox et achievements en anglais. Perso je suis sur Steam mais j'ai repris la mise en page de Borderlands et ça explique aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas pu compléter le nombre de points de tout les trophées. À propos de trophées, j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe dans le nom de la page Suprémacie aérienne, ça s'écrit avec un « t ». Désolé. PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 12:30 (UTC)PapyMochi images désolé pour les images de borderlands 2, c'est vrai que j'ai fait assez vite, si ya besoin je peux les redimensionner. Certaines ne correspondent pas du tout au format car elles sont prises sur d'autres wiki (avec l'idée d'avoir un visuel en attendant d'avoir un visuel de bon qualité). PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 7, 2015 à 23:03 (UTC)PapyMochi Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a les deux orthographes pour Athéna/Athena, par exemple en créant le personnage et dans les succès c'est Athéna mais lorsque l'on veut sélectionner le personnage c'est Athena, donc autant choisir l'orthographe francisée. Par contre pour Hyperion, il ne semble pas y avoir d'ortographe francisée (ex dans le lieu Centre de l'héroïsme d'Hyperion), mais je n'ai pas fait attention à l'orthographe dans les autres Borderlands. Note : moi aussi je parle plusieurs langues et moi aussi j'ai fait de longues études, donc pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes quand j'écris des phrases tordues. J'ai tendance à faire des phrases longues et à oublier de me relire (honte à moi), mais en revoyant mes phrases, je me rends bien compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche (et ça ne me gêne pas qu'on corrige). PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 9, 2015 à 11:06 (UTC)PapyMochi Séparation jeux et nom de pages La séparation des jeux n'est pas toujours évidente, on est d'accord. Mon opinion personnelle est la suivante : j'aime bien que soit séparé tout ce qui concernent les missions, les défis, les armes car c'est bien spécifique à chaque jeu mais j'aime que soit regroupé tout l'historique. Par exemple pour Hyperion il devrait y avoir 4 pages : une page principale « Hyperion » décrivant la société, comment elle a été créée, qui la dirige, ce qu'elle fait et 3 autres pages listant les armes qu'on peut trouver dans chaque jeu. Concernant les persos, en particulier les PNJ une page suffit, avec tout l'historique et des liens vers les compétences et personnalisations dans le cas des personnages jouables. Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui a été fait avec Claptrap et avec la page d'homonymie. Borderlands est plus qu'un ensemble de jeux, c'est tout un univers et je trouve ça dommage de devoir aller sur trois pages pour connaitre toute l'histoire du Claptrap (voire plus avec Tales from the Borderlands et les prochains jeux). D'autant plus que pour certains persos, je pense à Athena par exemple, on apprend des choses sur elle dans Pre-Sequel qui correspondent chronologiquement à Borderlands alors difficile de s'en sortir si on a plusieurs pages. Pour en revenir à Claptrap j'aime assez la façon dont c'est fait sur le wiki anglophone. D'une part avec la séparation entre personnage Claptrap (LE Claptrap PNJ et jouable) et robot Claptrap (qui décrit les robots fabriqués par hyperion). De plus avec le sommaire (sur la page du perso) il est facile d'accèder aux compétences et aux apparences pour celui qui ne s'intéresse qu'au personnage jouable de Pre-Sequel. D'ailleurs quand on cherche Claptrap sur le site on obtient les pages spécifiques au personnage jouable (claptrap/compétences par ex). Par contre je n'aime pas la façon anglophone de ne faire qu'une page (énorme) pour les défis ou les succès des trois jeux. Concernant le sosie de Jack, ce n'est pas le Beau Jack donc c'est logique qu'il ait sa propre page et concernant le nom, je suis d'accord que « Jack » et plus adapté que « Jack (sosie) ». Et pour le boss de fin de Borderlands 2, il me semble aussi correct de faire une page à par entière pour donner des infos sur la façon de le vaincre par exemple. En parlant le rennomage, il y a le nom de la page Clapastic Voyage & UVHUP2 qui à le double inconvénient d'être long et de contenir une faute. Je propose de la rennomer « Claptastic Voyage » PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 10, 2015 à 15:42 (UTC)PapyMochi Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que personne ne s'intéresse à l'histoire. C'est mon cas, et je connais d'autres joueurs intéressés aussi et qui jouent aux trois jeux (voire aux quatre) et si comme tu dis au départ il n'y avait que des infos sur l'univers c'est que ça doit intérésser des gens ! Certes ce n'est pas le cœur du jeu contrairement à d'autres, mais c'est un aspect qu'il serait bête de négligé. Il y a quand même un effort de fait je trouve à travers les échos disséminés dans les jeux et maintenenant avec Tales from the Borderlands. Et puis c'est normal de ne trouver que des gens intéressé par le gameplay sur les forums, car c'est souvent quand on est bloqué qu'on va chercher sur les forums et ne pas connaitre l'histoire n'empêche pas de jouer. Après, je dis bien « aspect à ne pas négliger » car je sais bien que c'est la stratégie qui intéresse le plus, mais franchement pour l'histoire il n'y a pas beaucoup de pages concernées, alors pourquoi ne pas faire d'efforts. Surtout que pour moi il n'y a pas d'incompatibilité entre histoire commune et stratégie individuelle. Et c'est quelquechose que doit contenir un wiki, autrement dit une encyclopédie collaborative. Si on se limite à comment faire cette mission, comment réussir ce défis autant aller sur www.supersoluce.com. PS : Je ne prends pas le site anglophone comme référence. PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 10, 2015 à 18:23 (UTC)PapyMochi Remarque, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai pris conscience de l'importance de l'histoire en jouant à Pre-Sequel. Car contrairement aux 1 et 2 le jeu est pauvre tout seul. Il y a plein de références aux autres jeux de la série dans Pre-Sequel et des références dans la trame principale du jeu pas seulement dans des petits défis annexes. Brick Mordecai et Tina sont les narrateurs, ils font références à l'arrivée en bus dans les autres Borderlands, au glitch pour vaincre Cramwerax ! lors des missions on voit et on participe au développement des technologies Hyperion. Il y a aussi des références à Knoxx, à la Robolution et j'en passe. Bref tout en tas d'éléments qui font que l'histoire et le liens avec les autres jeux sont plus importants dans PreSequel et j'ai envie de dire qu'on ne peut y jouer sans avoir jouer aux 1 et au 2, alors qu'on peut tout à fait jouer au 1 ou au 2 sans connaitre les autres opus de la série. Et voilà qui peut expliquer une partie de nos différences de point de vue sur l'univers Borderlands. J'étais en train de consulter la page Dégât élémental (Borderlands 2) et je me suis demandé d'où venaient les valeurs des tableaux (multiplicateurs de dégâts). Est-ce qu'elles ont été compilées grâce à des tests persos, proviennent-elles d'autres wikis ou de forums ou bien y a-t-il une documentation qui les fournit ? De même comment sait-on, par exemple, que les lances roquettes Maliwan produisent des doubles dégâts de zones agissant sur des rayons différents. En effet ça m'intéresserais de ce genre de choses pour Pre-Sequel en particulier pour l'élément cryo et pour les effets des glitchs. EDIT : merci pour ta longue réponse, on sens la passion qui t'anime. Je ne suis pas un hardcore gamer (je n'ai même pas fini les parcours 3) donc je doute d'arriver à un résultat aussi poussé mais plus je consulte le wiki plus je suis intéressé :) PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 11, 2015 à 13:17 (UTC)PapyMochi citation / réplique Il me semblait plus juste d'utiliser le terme de réplique car l'idée est de transcrire les dialogues du jeu donc de noter toutes les répliques des persos. C'est vrai que c'est discutable car la page de claptrap regroupe ses intéractions avec les autres persos donc des répliques et des phrases qu'il dit seul donc plutôt des citations. PapyMochi (discussion) novembre 12, 2015 à 11:22 (UTC)PapyMochi Aide aux administrateurs Bonjour, Je suis Aster09, un Assistant francophone de Wikia. Nous faisons actuellement le tour des wikias afin de proposer notre aide aux administrateurs. Si le wikia Borderlands a besoin d'aide, n'hésite donc pas à m'en faire part. Il peut s'agir d'une aide pour personnaliser le wikia, pour créer des modèles ou encore des explications sur des points de Wikia qui t'échappent. Bref, quelconque tâche pour laquelle je pourrais t'être utile sur ce wikia. À bientôt ! :) --Aster09 février 5, 2016 à 12:30 (UTC) Je ne peux pas te répondre car ta page de discussion n'existe pas ! Je n'ai actuellement pas besoin d'aide concernant le wikia lui-même, par contre, une aide est bienvenue pour le CONTENU du wikia, donc, pour le jeu lui-même et surtout pour la dernière version du jeu. Slowteuh (discussion) février 5, 2016 à 13:43 (UTC) Projet de communauté de wikis de Jeux vidéo Bonjour Slowteuh, Je me présente, Antoine76390, administrateur d'Animal Crossing Wiki. Aujourd’hui, je m’adresse à vous pour vous parler d’un projet que je monte conjointement avec Sedali, administrateur de ''ZeldaWiki'', depuis quelques temps. L’idée de ce projet est la création d’un wiki communautaire impliquant le plus possible de wikis consacrés aux jeux vidéo, basé principalement sur son forum, offrant deux avantages qui nous paraissent importants pour de jeunes wikis, mais aussi, bien entendu, pour de plus gros wikis également. Ces deux avantages, sont, d’une part, une promotion du wiki, par le biais d’une communauté comportant d’autres joueurs, et, d’autre part, l’accès à un groupe d’utilisateurs, volontaires pour aider les autres, tant dans de l’aide purement technique, telle que la création de modèle ou de code (CSS ou JS), que pour des conseils, pour créer les bases d’un wiki, ou pour aider un wiki plus important à se développer... Nous avons, à l’heure actuelle, soit alors que le projet n’est pas encore lancé, le soutien de nos deux wikis respectifs, mais aussi des wikis Les Sims, ou encore GTA, pour ne citer que les plus gros d’entre eux. Également, et afin de vous montrer le sérieux de l'aide qui pourrait être apportée, nous comptons le soutien d'Aster09, administrateur du wiki Les Sims et assistant, ainsi que d'Emperor Jarjarkine, assistant lui aussi. J’espère de tout cœur que votre communauté sera présente à nos cotés, et me tiens à disposition pour toutes questions que vous pourriez avoir. Antoine76390 (discussion) août 3, 2016 à 16:56 (UTC) (la réponse qui suit est assez « rude » faut bien se cramponner...) Désolé. On ne fait que me parler d'aide, d'aide, d'aide mais uniquement pour de la structuration ! Je suis ingénieur informaticien senior (au niveau professionnel) et software design architect, et ce dont j'ai RÉELLEMENT besoin pour ce wiki, ce n'est pas d'informaticiens qui proposent une aide structurelle dont je peux aisément me passer, mais de rédacteurs qui ajoutent du contenu, quitte à ce que ce contenu soit « pompé » du wiki américain qui est extrêmement développé (par exemple des traductions, car beaucoup de joueurs francophones parlent mal l'anglais). Dans mon job professionnel, je rencontre une multitude d'informaticiens qui aiment recréer (réinventer) la roue sans fin (du design « personnel ») mais quittent le navire pour la maintenance ou _avant_ de finaliser complètement leur travail. Ils sont légions. Ils aiment bien proposer leur aide = écrire quelques lignes de code « excitante » car cela les amuse. Alors, non merci. Professionnellement, je gère aussi des gros serveurs (DB, back code, web services, etc) sur les 4 zones mondiales et ce pour des clients dans le secteur privé (= money, money, money). Alors non merci, je n'ai pas besoin d' « aide ». Quand j'ai repris l'admin de ce wiki (en très très piteux état), j'ai restructuré énormément, j'ai réécri pas mal de « macros », j'ai modifié des templates, j'ai ensuite introduit plus de 90% de son contenu pour Borderlands 2. Tous les légendaires, c'est moi. Tous les objets vitaux, c'est aussi moi. Tous les trucs de moissonnage, c'est moi. Toutes la structuration des keywords, c'est moi. Il y a dans ce wiki des infos qui n'existent pas dans le wiki américain. Il y a aussi des informations qui n'existent nulle part ailleurs car elle sont issues directement de mon analyse dans le jeu (voir page sur les squelettes par exemple). Quelques vonlontaires (merci Floupy notamment) ont légèrement contribué à améliorer son contenu, mais sont peu « résilients » (= abandonnent vite = contribution active quelques semaines puis plus rien !). Pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle de cela ? Car dans le même temps, j'ai reçu pas mal d'offres d'informaticiens se proposant toujours pour « m'aider » au niveau structure. Mais le plus marrant, c'est que PERSONNE ne propose réellement une aide majeure pour améliorer le contenu (= les infos PAS le back code). Ce qui fait l'intérêt d'un wiki, c'est son contenu et PAS sa structuration. J'ai noté chez les latins une tendance à beaucoup trop surestimer le coté « esthétique » contrairement aux anglophones ou germaniques qui sont plus pragmatiques. Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistants pour ce wiki, mais de ré-dac-teurs (qui savent rédiger aussi) ! Il a y foule pour pondre du code (hack hack !) mais personne pour rédiger... marrant ? Non ?!? Vous me parlez de personnes qui sont assistantes et offrent _encore_ leurs assistance. On croule sous l'assistanat... Utilité ? J'ai personnellement rapporté des bugs dans le framework de base des wikias (francophone). L'un des bugs majeurs apparaît sur certaines de mes pages et uniquement sur mobiles (ex. smartphone), ce qui m'a obligé à introduire un texte d'avertissement sur certaines pages (sorte de « workaround »). Ce bug n'est pas propre à mon wikia mais a son origine dans le framework sous-jacent. Avant de proposer de modifier ce wikia en quoi que ce soit, il serait peut-être plus utile de FIXER les bugs du framework. Là se situe une part du problème. Et cela n'a RIEN à voir avec la nouvelle proposition (maintenant avalisée) de syntaxe pour les templates. J'ai déjà rapporté ce bug aux « hautes » instances du framework. Il concerne les pages générées automatiquement par le framework à partir des keywords. Il y a toujours aussi le bug latent dû aux caractères accentués (très mal supportés) dans les recherchers drop-down du framework. Personne n'a encore fixé ce truc ? Faut pas compter sur les anglophones car cela ne les concerne pas ! Concernant la pub ou un intérêt « communautaire », j'ai le pendant américain de ce wiki qui est extrêmement actif et développé. Le framework offre déjà aux utilisateurs la possibilité de commuter sur le wiki français (ou une autre langue). Mes pages se retrouvent aussi au top des recherches Google en langue française, ce qui est le plus utile à n'importe quel joueur qui ne désire pas perdre son temps à chercher, chatter et discuter plutôt que de jouer. Personnellement, je suis moi-même un joueur invétéré pour tout type de jeux (vidéo ou autres) et cela fait plus de 35 ans que je joue aux jeux vidéos (je ne vous dirai pas mon âge). J'ai connu le commodore 64 et j'ai possédé quasiment toutes les consoles. Si je vous parle ce cela, c'est pour vous dire que je ne pense pas que l'idée d'un wiki « jeux vidéos » mêlant des jeux aussi dissemblables que Zelda, les Sims, GTA, Animal Crossing et Borderlands, soit d'une quelconque utilité. Ces jeux n'ont absolument rien en commun et ne ciblent absolument pas le même public (= fans). J'ai fini quasiment tous les Zelda sur toutes les consoles (NES, N64, Gamecube, Wii, Gameboy, etc), alors je connais très bien. Je dois avoir commencé un GTA (le premier) ainsi qu'Animal Crossing, puis j'ai vite arrêté car aucun attrait pour moi. Je ne jouerai jamais aux Sims que je trouve inepte et profondément débile (avis perso). Je ne suis peut-être qu'un joueur parmi d'autres mais comme j'ai une longue expérience en terme de jeux et de contact avec d'autres joueurs, cela me permet d'affirmer que les jeux que vous mentionnez sont trop dissemblables que pour intéresser globalement un même joueur. De plus, la création d'un pénultième site encore dédié à une « fouletitude » de jeux vidéos ne fait qu'ajouter à l'entropie générale : il existe déjà de bons sites de forums multi-jeux. Si je cherche une info sur un jeu, je cherche d'abord sur Google pour déterminer les forums déjà existants et ciblés. Pour Borderlands, il y a un forum hyper-complet chez l'éditeur du jeu, ainsi qu'un autre sur Steam (pour les joueurs PC). Concernant le forum de l'éditeur, il y a plusieurs personnes travaillant pour le forum à temps plein (= salariés de l'éditeur de jeux). On ne parle pas ici de « hobby » ou de gestion « olé olé » mais de personnes payées pour gérer le forum. Je n'ai pas la prétention de faire mieux qu'eux ! Et vous ? Heureusement pour moi, mais sur ce wiki, le forum est très très peu actif. AMHO, pour un jeu vidéo, l'intérêt d'un wiki « bien fait » c'est d'être accessible facilement et rapidement sur un smartphone, permettant ainsi à un joueur en train de jouer, de mettre le jeu en pause, de sortir son smartphone, d'effectuer une recherche rapide sur le wiki pour trouver l'info qu'il cherche, puis de continuer à jouer. Au pire, le joueur effectue une recherche sur Google, tombe sur la page du wiki puis trouve son info. Ce n'est pas de passer son temps sur des forums à discuter (comme sur Facebook). Tous les joueurs de Bordelands 2 que je connais passent leur temps en session co-op online (ou en solitaire sur le jeu) mais pas à taper du texte dans les forums. La seule utilité des forums, c'est pour les infos qu'on ne trouve PAS sur le net ailleurs et avant tout à la sortie d'un jeu (car il n'existe alors aucune info ailleurs -> pour glâner des infos), mais ultérieurement, l'utilité de ces forums diminue énormément. Il y a aussi youtube pour ses vidéos qui montrent les gameplays, ce qui n'est _pas_ possible sur les wikis. Tout ce que je viens d'indiquer est mon avis personnel de joueur et aussi AMHO. Je ne suis pas de la génération « facebook » qui préfère discutailler plutôt que d'agir. Désolé. Notez que je parle de wiki de jeux vidéo, PAS des autres types de wiki où c'est différent. >> Également, et afin de vous montrer le sérieux de l'aide qui pourrait être apportée, nous comptons Par « aide » vous voulez dire « apporter du contenu à ce wiki » ?!? N'est-ce pas ? Désolé pour ma réponse « rude » et directe, mais si le monde des jeux commence à ressembler à celui de mon job professionnel.... alors on va parler efficacité et rendement. Slowteuh (discussion) août 3, 2016 à 18:54 (UTC) Bonjour Slowteuh, et merci de votre réponse. Franchement. C'est pas forcément agréable de s'entendre dire ça, mais ça fait réfléchir. Et pour ça, merci. Pour revenir simplement sur un point assez important du projet, c'est l'échange entre administrateurs, entre contributeurs. L'expertise d'un ingénieur pourrait être précieuse aux autres administrateurs, et l'ancienneté et les habitudes des autres peuvent aussi, je pense, être formateurs, quel que soit son expérience au niveau technique ou en terme de contributions. Ce que je pense, c'est que même si le projet regroupe des utilisateurs qui viennent d'univers différents, ceux-ci sont des joueurs avant tout, et rares sont les joueurs à se cramponner à un seul type de jeu, sans regarder rien autour. Vous citez les Zelda (sujet que je connais quelque peu, étant administrateur du wiki consacré) mais, outre cette série, je joue à des jeux aussi divers que des Final Fantasy, Portal, The Binding of Isaac (et je comptais aussi me lancer sur Borderlands 2, à voir si j'ai le temps, mais ça m'a l'air de valoir vraiment le coup). Si nous sommes capables de jouer à des jeux à ce point différents, alors pourquoi serait-il impossible de trouver un fan de Borderlands parmi la communauté de Monster Hunter, pourquoi pas un fan d'Animal Crossing qui participerait au wiki GTA (ce qui est le cas d'Antoine, justement) ? Bien sûr, l'intégralité des jeux que l'on cite ne concernera pas tous les joueurs, mais est-ce grave ? Concernant le refus de l'aide, je peux le comprendre assez justement, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui a des compétences poussées dans le domaine. Comprenez seulement que cette proposition s'adressant à tous les wikis ayant pour thème les jeux vidéos, certains peuvent avoir besoin de cette aide structurelle. Cependant, si le projet ne vous intéresse pas, nulle obligation d'y participer. Cependant, avec votre accord, nous aimerions tout de même faire un peu de publicité pour le wiki Borderlands, sait-on jamais. Autre chose de totalement différent, pouvez vous m'en dire plus sur le soucis de framework sur les pages mobile ? J'ai rejoins récemment le Vanguard, groupe chargé du support des communautés en terme de portabilité des wikis, et j'ai la possibilité de transmettre un soucis directement aux membres du staff concernés, de plus avec une visibilité plus importante. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour que ce soucis soit réglé au plus vite, ce serait avec grand plaisir. J'ai aussi pu constater ce bug lié aux accents dans les recherches, et je l'ai signalé, mais ce n'est visiblement pas leur priorité... A très bientôt, Sedali >> Bien sûr, l'intégralité des jeux que l'on cite ne concernera pas tous les joueurs, mais est-ce grave ? Non évidemment, mais il y a déjà plein de sites qui le font déjà. >> Cependant, avec votre accord, nous aimerions tout de même faire un peu de publicité pour le wiki Borderlands, sait-on jamais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon accord ! Le contenu d'un wiki appartient à tout le monde. Je n'ai aucun droit de rétention de quoi que ce soit sur le wiki Borderlands. Je suis passé admin mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai créé ce wiki à l'origine. Et même si c'était le cas, vous n'avez absolument pas besoin d'un quelconque accord venant de moi. J'ai décidé de demander à administrer ce wiki quand j'ai noté que des petits kaunars de trolls effaçaient des pages pour les remplacer par des mots cochons ou autre truc du genre. J'ai décidé de gérer ce wiki pour principalement éviter qu'on y introduise du chaos (effacer le contenu de pages, contenu ordurier, etc). C'est un peu ce que fait l'un des admins du site américain Blue... quelque-chose me rappelle plus, mais il a beaucoup plus de boulot car les contributions sont énormément plus nombreuses (snif, snif). Pour ce site francophone, le problème (comme déjà mentionné) est plus un manque de contributeurs qu'autre chose. >> soucis de framework sur les pages mobile '' Le problème apparaissait pour les pages qui sont générées automatiquement par le framework concernant les pages regroupant les keywords par groupes. Je n'ai pas vérifié ce bug depuis un certain temps déjà. J'ai, tout comme les contributeurs que je critiquais, un peu « lever » le pied après un longue période contribution. Après vérification (je viens de le faire), il me semble que cela fonctionne. Il suffit de surfer via les catégories en affichant des pages qui sont générées automatiquement par le framework. Ce dernier génère une page où sont groupés les keywords, typiquement par leur première lettre. Dans le passé (quand j'avais vérifié), ces pages n'affichaient rien sur les mobiles et il était nécessaire de forcer un raffraichissement du browser. Maintenant, apparemment c'est fixé. Par contre le drop-down pour la recherche ne fonctionne toujours pas avec les caractères accentués. C'est pas leur priorité mais il faut dire cela aux utilisateurs, notamment à monsieur ou madame lambda (non nécessairement informaticien) qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne trouve pas « Éponge » sur le site quand il ou elle tape « epo » ou « épo ». Désolé pour ma précédenet réponse assez « brutale » mais je suis pas mal chargé en ce moment coté boulot (app android en dev, trucs serveurs, etc) et contrairement aux personnes en vacance, ce n'est pas le cas pour nous actuellement car on profite du creux des vacances pour développer des produits destinés à sortir _avant_ la rentrée. Note : dans les jeux que vous mentionnez, il y a quand même certaines similitudes = action / RPG. Les Final Fantasy (j'ai fait les 5 -> X et X-2, le reste pfff...), sont des RPGs (ceux que j'ai fait en tout cas). Portal (fait aussi) plutôt action / casse-tête à la première personne si je me rappelle bien. « The Binding of Isaac » (pas fait / connais pas), c'est apparemment aussi un action / RPG. Il y a quand même des similitudes dans vos goûts / choix. Borderlands 2 est un FPS avec fort emprunt RPG (niveaux perso, skills pour perso, butin, etc), similitude / anologie de genre avec les Elder Scrolls et Fallout pour les cotés missions notamment. Tout cela reste quand même assez relativement semblable.... la série des Sims (SimCity, SimAnt, les Sims, etc) n'ont _rien_ à voir car ce sont des jeux de simulation = aucune similitude. Les Zeldas (tout ceux que j'ai fait) sont des Action / adventure mais il n'y a pas le coté RPG mentionné. Dans un Final Fantasy VII, on peut passer du temps à morpher des monstres pour booster ses persos. Dans Borderlands 2, on peut passer du temps à moissonner les boss pour obtenir de meilleures armes = booster en quelque sorte aussi ses persos. PAS dans Zelda où tout est fixé pico-bello. Cela fait quand même de grosses différences de genre et de gameplay.... Slowteuh (discussion) août 4, 2016 à 18:10 (UTC) Bonjour Slowteuh, excuse-nous de notre manque d'explications - l'idée de ce projet de communauté dédié au jeu vidéo est de rassembler les communautés du jeu vidéo autour d'un point où certains pourraient transiter vers des wikis différents et/ou moins actifs, mais aussi d'établir un véritable échange entre ces dernières, et les administrateurs avec, tes connaissances informatiques pourraient, comme l'a dit Sedali, bénéficier à de nombreuses personnes, je connais moi-même beaucoup de gens sur Wikia qui ont beaucoup de mal avec ça - mais es-tu capable de tout faire ? Si oui, tes talents seraient une aubaine pour les autres communautés, et si non, et bien d'autres membres peuvent très bien combler les trous - et c'est là l'esprit du projet, mais pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'une phase de test, une phase où nous mobilisons des communautés pour s'entreaider, donc désolé, nous ne pouvons pas acheminer un flux de rédacteurs en direction du wiki pour le moment, mais sans aide, nous ne pourrons simplement jamais le faire, et si la seule chose qui t'intéresse vis-à-vis du wiki est de rassembler des rédacteurs, et bien ce n'est pas un problème ! Mais il nous faut le temps de promouvoir le wiki, de le rendre plus hospitalier et l'ouvrir à une communauté plus active ; je suis administrateur de plusieurs wikis dont le potentiel est absolument titanesque, mais pourtant ils sont complètement morts par faute d'activité, et par là, je n'entends pas seulement la rédaction, mais principalement le forum et le chat, ou d'autres plates-formes, car sur Wikia, le manque de contenu attire les gens, mais ce qui les fait rester, c'est quand la communauté est vivante, et dans le genre, je te conseille de voir le wiki Elder Scrolls, donc la rédaction est d'une activité folle, mais donc le forum et le chat ne connaissent que de brèves périodes de lumière, alors que si il y avait plus de membres pour alimenter le flux d'échanges, le wiki serait aussi actif que sa variante anglophone. C'est donc bien ça que nous voulons faire, permettre à de nouvelles ''vraies communautés de voir le jour - ne t'attends pas à voir une foule débouler sur ton wiki et faire tout le travail non plus, nous aimerions bien que ça arrive, et on va faire de notre possible pour tenter d'y arriver, mais y a quelques mois, voire quelques années devant nous avant ça. D'ailleurs le droit d'auteur s'applique ici, donc si nous traduisions le wiki anglophone, ce que même des gens ne connaissant pas l'univers de Borderlands (comme moi) peuvent faire, il faut créditer le wiki sus-nommé, donc quelque chose que tu peux faire, après, où, je ne sais pas - mais un endroit que tu trouveras propice. Je veux aussi addresser ta dernière plainte - nous ne voulons pas transformer les communautés Wikia en un terrain professionnel, nous voulons que tout le monde s'amuse et que tout le monde n'ait pas à supporter la tâche de supporter un wiki seul, parce que c'est pas marrant comme ça, on est d'accord ? C'est bien pour ça, en fait, que nous voulons ouvrir les communautés et les wikis entre eux, pour éviter que ça soit trop professionnel et qu'il y ait des contraites, donc si tu as eu l'impression que nous faisions le contraire, désolé, vraiment, mais nous ne sommes pas professionnels, seulement passionés du médium. Donc oui, par aide nous voulons dire ajouter du contenu, mais surtout pas seulement ajouter du contenu, car ça rendrait le wiki un peu morose, et nous voulons donner envie aux gens de contribuer ailleurs, de base. J'ai par contre une question : Penses-tu que des amateurs d'une série de jeux sont exclusifs à la-dite série de jeux ? Si non, alors nous avons mal compris certaines expressions - si c'est le cas, et bien, non, tout d'abord pour les exemples que Sedali a enoncé, mais aussi de par l'Encyclopedia Gamia, encylopédie Wikia anglophone sur le jeu vidéo, véritable hub à part entière de la communauté vidéoludique sur Wikia, qui recense avec brio des centaines de wikis, et qui rameute des utilisateurs très polyvalents. Le wiki n'est pas très actif en matière de communauté par contre, ce qui est son seul défaut. Donc ce que nous essayons de faire, c'est de montrer que la communauté francophone peut se mobiliser aussi bien que la communauté anglophone, mais pour pouvoir nous permettre d'officialiser la chose, il nous faut d'abord la bénédiction de personnes compétentes. Après, il ne faut pas mal prendre ce que disait Antoine à propos du code, il ne connait pas tes aptitudes, c'est juste le problème majeur de beaucoup de débutants, et personnellement, ayant discuté avec toi, je connais tes talents, c'est donc pour ça que j'aimerais que tu considères tout de même l'idée, et, si tu as un problème, fais-nous en part, nous voulons nous améliorer et peaufiner notre méthode, mais nous travaillons en équipe, donc il est naturel que nous ayons besoin d'avis extérieurs pour nous aider. Passe une bonne journée, FrenchTouch (discussion) PS: Ah et je comprends que tu sois un peu tendu, t'as pas un boulot facile, donc vide toi la tête et prends ton temps pour penser à ce projet - on veut pas t'obliger ou te presser sur quoi que ce soit, l'ami ;) ---- FrenchTouch: : ...Encyclopedia Gamia, encylopédie Wikia anglophone sur le jeu vidéo, véritable hub à part entière de la communauté vidéoludique sur Wikia, qui recense avec brio des centaines de wikis, et qui rameute des utilisateurs très polyvalents. Le wiki n'est pas très actif en matière de communauté par contre, ce qui est son seul défaut. Donc ce que nous essayons de faire, c'est de montrer que la communauté francophone peut se mobiliser aussi bien que la communauté anglophone... Donc exactement ce que j'avais indiqué : cela existe déjà ailleurs, _en plus_ cela ne fonctionne pas bien, et _nous_ les francophones affirmont être meilleurs. Désolé mais c'est typiquement du discours de la génération Y = Millenials voir wikipedia --> Millennials sur wikipedia Apparemment, cela va dans le sens parfait des théories de William Strauss et Neil Howe = « "civic-minded" G.I. ». Si cela vous intéresse, c'est volontier que je vous laisse l'admin de ce wiki pour en faire ce que vous voulez. NO problemo pour moi. Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, le site ne m'appartient pas et son contenu est public / ouvert. Sérieusement, j'ai plus à faire que de discuter et chatter. On verra juste si vos propositions (un tant soit peu prétentieuses = on veut montrer qu'on sait mieux faire que les anglais) aboutiront. Mais je reste extrêmement sceptique. Cela fonctionne sur les sites anglais (notamment américains) grâce à une mentalité différente : les anglais sont très très pragmatiques. Aucune pub n'est nécessaire pour que des masses de contributeurs contribuent au site de Borderlands américain. En général, les anglais / américains discutent peu mais agissent. Les francophones parlent, discutent, encore et encore tout en agissant peu, sauf pour relancer des meetings de discussion sans fin. Je sais de quoi je parle car dans mon boulot je travaille aussi beaucoup avec des américains (j'ai aussi bossé là-bas). Si vous regardez la littérature technique, il n'y a quasiment rien en français, alors qu'on trouve énormément en anglais ou allemand. Et dans tous les domaines techniques ! Des livres sur la défonçeuse (menuiserie - un exemple), j'en ai plus de 10 en anglais et... un seul en français. Alors oui, vous allez lancer des wikis de wiki pour discuter et discuter, mais cela ne fera pas avancer le chmilblic, alors que sur les sites américains les contributions pleuvent et SANS nécessité ce que vous proposez. Ce sont les mentalités qui sont différentes. Tout cela AMHO évidemment. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de ce wiki. Comme indiqué précédemment, le contenu ne m'appartient pas et j'ai décidé de le gérer pour éviter le chaos... Slowteuh (discussion) août 4, 2016 à 18:10 (UTC) Application Bonjour, plusieurs utilisateurs ont demandé une application en français pour le Wiki Borderlands. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? Si oui, il te suffit de me prévenir quand tu auras rempli la Page d'accueil mobile. Souhaiterais-tu activer Discussions par la même occasion ? Hypsoline (discussion) avril 5, 2017 à 08:42 (UTC) Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps pour remplir cette fameuse page d'accueil. J'ai repris l'admin de ce site car son ancien admin ne réagissait plus, mais surtout pour la partie Borderlands 2 que je surveille d'assez près car pour 95%, ce sont mes contributions personnelles. Pour Borderlands ou Pre-Sequel, je laisse une certaine liberté aux utilisateurs / rédacteurs potentiels. Je ne sais pas trop ce que signifie « activer Discussions » ? Quand j'étais très actif en rédaction, j'avais noté moi-même qu'il y avait des problèmes pour la consultation du site via des mobiles (smartphones), j'ai constaté des bugs et j'en ai informé les instances « supérieures » (= ceux qui gèrent le framework pour les wikia). Il y avait notamment des problèmes d'affichage pour les pages résumés générées automatiquement par la catégorisation. Mais je pense que cela a été fixé. S'il existe maintenant une page d'accueil spécifique pour les mobiles, c'est bien mais je ne crois pas que j'aie vraiment le temps pour cela. Slowteuh (discussion) avril 5, 2017 à 11:55 (UTC) Je te montre un exemple de wiki qui a activé Discussions, voici la version bureau sur le Wiki Zelda. Cette fonctionnalité a remplacé le Forum et est aussi intégrée dans les applications. Pour la page d'accueil mobile, je peux aussi la remplir pour toi. Hypsoline (discussion) avril 5, 2017 à 12:00 (UTC) Kuro-Shiro27 (discussion) août 29, 2017 à 11:46 (UTC)Kuro-Shiro27 Merci Bonjour, et merci pour ton message d’accueil et tes nombreuses contributions qui, avec celles du reste de la communauté, m’ont beaucoup aidé jusque là. Bonne continuation ! Muchos (discussion) septembre 7, 2018 à 01:46 (UTC) Merci pour ton merci, j'avais joué énormément à une époque et pendant une longue période où j'avais aussi énormément moissonné (avec des "kills" atteignant 800-1000 pour certains boss. Mais c'était avant qu'il y ait le patch changeant radicalement le taux de "drop" pour les objets (armes, etc). Il y a des informations sur ce site qui n'apparaissent pas sur le site américain (à moins qu'elles aient été copiées depuis) notamment concernant la faction des squelettes. En général, il y a beaucoup moins de contributeurs en français que sur les sites anglais. J'avais encore pas mal d'info, notamment concernant la constitution des armes que je n'ai terminée que partiellement. J'avais aussi commencé à créer des cartes en assemblant des snapshots d'écran, puis en vectorisant manuellement, mais cela prenait beaucoup de temps. J'avais contacté un américain qui a fait des cartes magnifiques mais (pour rester poli), il m'a envoyé paître "royalement" quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais utiliser ses cartes pour le wiki. Ah oui, un dernier mot, j'ai aussi joué à l'époque de sa sortie à Borderlands, mais c'est surtout à Borderlands 2 que j'ai beaucoup accroché et passé du temps. Je ne jouerai jamais à "Pre-Sequel" car, personnellement, je trouve malsain de jouer avec des personnages qui se sont révélés des "ordures" dans le "2". AMHO, évidemment. Slowteuh (discussion) septembre 7, 2018 à 08:12 (UTC) Description graphique des boucliers Bonjour, Je voudrais faire une description graphique pour les boucliers, je ne sais pas si cela à été commencer, je n'ai rien trouvé de semblable ni même une page ou je pourrais insérer cela. Dois-je créer une page bouclier ou l'introduire dans une page existante ? Merci d'avance, PS: pour les parties graphiques des armes, je voulais aussi les faire depuis un moment mais c'est vrai qu'il faut trouver le temps pour rassembler toutes les images et créer les tableaux. JahMaD (discussion) Widget Discord Bonjour, Serait-il possible de mettre un widget discord sur le wiki, tout comme sur le wiki anglophone ? JahMaD (discussion) 06/01/2019 Demande suppression "Atlas" Bonjour Slowteuh. J'ai créé une page d'homonymie pour Atlas. Je me rends compte qu'elle est inutile, et je souhaite la faire supprimer (pour que la page Atlas (fabricant) devienne simplement Atlas). Merci d'avance de ton intervention. Muchos (discussion) avril 5, 2019 à 03:02 (UTC) : Finalement, Atlas (fabricant) est devenue Atlas (Borderlands) ; et Atlas servira pour les homonymes (notamment avec BL3). Tout est ok, donc ! Muchos (discussion) mai 28, 2019 à 21:32 (UTC) Borderlands 3 Bonjour @Slowteuh et @Jimmyf3. Borderlands 3 arrive dans moins de 3 semaines. Je me demandais si vous comptiez y jouer à sa sortie et, si non, comment vous alliez gérer les nouvelles contributions (j’ai vu que Jimmy avait déjà rédigé des pages pour le jeu). Merci d’avance de vos éclaircissements. Muchos (discussion) août 27, 2019 à 06:23 (UTC) :Effectivement je compte y jouer. Dès la sortie ou pas, j'en sais rien encore (ça dépendra de la motivation/disponibilité du moment). Quand aux nouvelles contributions, techniquement tout le monde peut contribuer, donc pas de raisons que ca change selon moi. Faudra juste que les habitués/admins relisent un peu, mais je vois pas de raisons de changer radicalement d'approche par rapport à aujourd'hui. On avisera sur le tas s'il y a des débordements. La trame et l'organisation des pages restera vraisemblablement la même que pour les autres jeux, donc les nouveaux contributeurs sont quand même pas mal orienté dès le départ. --Jimmyf3 (discussion) août 27, 2019 à 06:33 (UTC) : Je ne pense pas que je puisse y jouer. Je n'ai rien de prévu en ce sens. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai rejoué à Borderlands (édition améliorée) en portant mes persos de la XBox sur le PC pour finalement refaire de nouveaux persos. Mais j'ai arrêté depuis quelques semaines car je suis très occupé avec mon travail (professionnel) + d'autres "trucs". J'ai pu vérifier que le glitch pour l'armurerie est toujours fonctionnel et qu'il y a un autre glitch concernant les coffres apparaissant après le combat du destructeur (les coffres "respawnent" tant qu'on quitte le jeu pour aller dans un DLC mais sans JAMAIS revenir dans le jeu principal autrement que dans l'Arche. Ceci aide un peu à moissonner les nouvelles armes (= inintéressantes) ou quelques armes pour les "playthroughs" suivants. Concernant B3, Merci à Jimmy pour avoir commencé à rédiger des pages sur le nouveau jeu (le 3) et je suis assez d'accord avec lui concernant les nouveaux contributeurs qui sont un peu "orientés dès le départ". Mais, soit-dit en passant, pratiquement à part nous trois (et surtout vous deux récemment), il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres contributeurs à ma connaissance.... --Slowteuh (discussion) août 27, 2019 à 07:49 (UTC) : J'oubliais, autre remarque concernant B2 cette fois. Récemment, j'ai transféré tous mes persos de la XBox (360) vers le PC, pensant rejouer normalement à Borderlands 2 sur PC. Pour mémo, j'avais passé plus de 1500 heures (2000 ?) sur ce jeu en ayant encaisser les 2 augmentations successives des niveaux max (50->62, puis 62->72) .... très très pénibles. Ensuite, j'avais passé des centaines d'heures de moissonnage (Hyperius > 300 kills, idem Voracidous, Bunker > 500, etc). Récemment, j'ai eu le malheur d'acheter le pack complet sur PC avec notamment le tout dernier DLC et MALHEUREUSEMENT ce dernier augmente encore le niveau MAX. Donc, gros problème quand j'ai commencé à jouer car j'ai tout d'un coup vu les persos qui recommençaient à gagner de l'expérience. Il est hors de question que je remoissonne tout ce que j'ai obtenu dans le passé (> 800 heures de moissonnage) et que je me retape les montées en niveau de mes 15-20 persos (en dehors des 80 autres mules). Je risque d'utiliser l'éditeur Gibbed pour simplement mettre à niveau tous mes persos + armes moissonnées. Gearbox n'a aucune idée du temps que cela prend pour collecter des plasma casters ou certaines légendaires très rares (Bitch élémentales notamment), sans compter les uniques (Sand Hawk élémentaux, Fibber élémentaux, etc). Ils n'ont non plus aucune idée du temps débile que cela prend pour faire monter en niveau plusieurs persos surtout quand on sait que les armes dans B2 deviennent très vites obsolètes après quelques niveaux (contrairement à B1). ---> il faudrait peut-être indiquer dans les infos du site de ne peut-être PAS installer le nouveau DLC car s'il n'est pas installé, le max level reste 72. Une fois installé, le niveau max augmente et il n'est PAS possible de revenir en arrière. Il n'est donc pas possible de jouer à ce nouveau DLC SANS devoir accepter l'augmentation du niveau max. AMHO, c'est du n'importe quoi pour faire revenir les gens sur la franchise Borderlands en préparant l'arrivée du 3 (AMHO) --Slowteuh (discussion) août 27, 2019 à 07:49 (UTC) :: Merci pour vos réponses et remarques ! Concernant l' du DLC Commandant Lilith, je ne peux pas y jouer mais j’ai vu plusieurs streamers désagréablement surpris par le fait que les niveaux de surpuissance sont remis à zéro par la progression au niveau 80. J’ai ajouté une note dans les caractéristiques du DLC. Je pense aussi que ce choix (et la récente sortie de BL1 remasterisé) préparent BL3. Muchos (discussion) août 28, 2019 à 03:38 (UTC) :: Très bonne idée/initiative pour la note car j'ai aussi effectivement lu pas mal de discussions dans les forums concernant ce problème : niveau(x) de surpuissance qui aurait/aient "disparu(s)" -- Slowteuh (discussion) août 28, 2019 à 13:23 (UTC) New Rail Module / Experiment Hello! I'm Marc from the EdEx team :) I've added a bit of code to your wiki that helps new editors and first time visitors better understand how your wiki works on Fandom, and helps them make their first edits. It only appears on the article namespace - can you spot it? Do you have feedback for us about this module? My team would love to hear it - please either send it to me directly or contact an IVT member who can discuss feedback from you with me in English. -> https://communaute.fandom.com/wiki/Centre_des_communautés Tell me if you want someone to provide this message in your language again and I'll ask someone to help. I just thought I'd inform you as I added the code. M septembre 4, 2019 à 05:34 (UTC) No problem so far with me for the English because I am pretty fluent in this language (I used to give some software trainings in Washington DC several years ago...). As for the code you added, I don't know because I am quite busy with my professional job these days and I have left this job to some other contributors that I trust. For the piece of "code" you added, maybe it would be a good idea to check/discuss/chat with jimmyf3 who is doing a good job updating the code behind this site. -- Slowteuh (discussion) septembre 7, 2019 à 14:16 (UTC)